warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Glitch in the System/Part One
|-|Chapter One= Glitchfang ducked into the medicine cat den, and the fresh, heady scent of herbs overwhelmed her senses immediately. How do medicine cats even cope with this kind of smell? If I spend even one hour in this den I'm ready to hurl up my food, ''Glitchfang thought disdainfully as she wrinkled her nose and told Cedarcloud, "I'm here for a poultice change." Cedarcloud looked up from the pile of herbs she was sorting. "Take a seat, then," she mewed, sounding weary and exhausted. Glitchfang couldn't blame her, considering how many wounds she had to treat from the failed patrol that Glitchfang was trying ''very ''hard to forget. She had endured enough blows from to her pride and lectures from Songstar to last her a lifetime. "I've just come up with a new poultice that might be able to treat your wounds faster and better than ever before. Do you think you're willing to try?" "Sounds like the greatest blessing from StarClan," Glitchfang remarked. She flopped onto a moss nest and let Cedarcloud check her over. "Where's Rainfur, by the way?" "He's out collecting herbs. We're trying to stock up for leaf-bare." Cedarcloud replied absently as she mixed up a poultice and applied it gently to Glitchfang's scratches and cuts. It was stinging yet refreshing and cool at the same time, and Glitchfang tried not to wince at the new sensations that she was feeling. But Cedarcloud must've caught the look of pain and confusion in her eyes, because she apologized for any discomfort caused after she finished up. "It's quite alright," Glitchfang reassured her friend. "Thanks for the help, Cedarcloud!" "You're welcome!" Cedarcloud replied, smiling a little before returning to sort out the herbs. Glitchfang exited the medicine cat den shortly afterwards and waiting outside was the ''last ''cat she wanted to see. "Blazepelt, what a surprise," Glitchfang growled, heaving an exasperated sigh. "What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to let the apprentices fuss you over or something?" Her sister looked at her sharply, as if offended by the remark. "You haven't changed," she mewed sharply. "You can't even treat me with respect now that I'm a elder. Besides, Jaypaw and Mintpaw are out hunting. Surely as a deputy, you should know that?" Glitchfang tried to muster every ounce of hatred she had for the annoying ginger tabby as she glared at Blazepelt as fiercely as she could. "Taking a jab at others is my job, not yours," she snapped. "Now state your business, otherwise I'll kick you out of my way if I have to so you can stop wasting my time." Blazepelt dragged out her sigh as she stalked closer to Glitchfang. "You know, ''gossip." she smirked when Glitchfang flinched. "Now, if you want to know more, you can either follow me to the elders' den or I'll make sure everyone in the Clans will hear your love story." "WHAT THE - I DON'T EVEN - I'M - " Glitchfang struggled for words as she followed Blazepelt to her nest in the elders' den, somehow resisting the urge to claw her sister's pelt off. The stupid furball didn't have claws to defend herself anyways, and she still ''dared ''to mention the insulting words 'love story' to her older, more respected, and evidently smarter sister? She was asking for a fight! However, despite her reservations, Glitchfang found herself anticipating what Blazepelt had to say next as the two sisters reached the elders' den. -Work in Progress- Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Mature Content Category:Content (Mooneffects)